headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls
| status = | homeworld = Earth | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Wild, colorful, crazy hair | language = | sub-groups = Rock Trolls | prey = Goats; Humans | 1st = }} Trolls are a class of being in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. In Old Norse sources, beings described as trolls dwell in isolated rocks, mountains, or caves, live together in small family units, and are rarely helpful to human beings. Later, in Scandinavian folklore, trolls became beings in their own right, where they live far from human habitation, are not Christianized, and are considered dangerous to human beings. Depending on the source, their appearance varies greatly; trolls may be ugly and slow-witted, or look and behave exactly like human beings, with no particularly grotesque characteristic about them. Description Trolls are large, monstrous creatures with shaggy heads, mottled skin, and disproportionate features. They are not friendly. They tend to live under bridges for some strange reason. Depending upon the source, some may describe trolls as diminutive, friendly and cute, which is more in-line with dwarves, or in some cases elves, than traditional trolls. Some trolls live in trees and do nothing but bake yummy cookies all day. Other types of trolls are known for their wild and colorful hair. History A troll had terrorized a town some three states east of California. It had abducted several locals, which it hid in a cave, and was also responsible for killing off the town's goat population. It is said that these types of trolls were asexual creatures that reproduced by implanting their seed into other organisms - again, usually goats. One of the youths that the troll had abducted was a woman named Maggie. When Maggie's father, Jeb, learned that his daughter had been taken, he frantically went to a local bar, hoping to form up a search party. Fortunately for Jeb, one of the bar patrons happened to be a monster hunter named "Black" Betty Walker. Betty hired herself out to Jeb (for a nominal fee), and stalked off into the woods in search of the creature. She was accompanied by Jeb's son, Lucas. The two of them found the troll in its cave and managed to rescue Maggie. Black Betty engaged the troll directly. Black Betty 1 Trolls of note Notes & Trivia * The character of Bartholomew J. Troll from Image Comics' Youngblood titles goes by the shortened code-name of Troll. He is actually a kobold, however. * The Marvel Comics character, Pip the Troll, aka Pip Gofern, is actually an extraterrestrial known as a Laxidazian, and not an actual troll. * An internet troll is one who goes to various web-site message boards or other forms of social media and deliberately incites controversy within the safety of an anonymous environment. Basically, they're just dicks. * In the mythology of the Grimm television series, there is a race of wesen known as Hässlich. Hässlich are basically rat-trolls, who often serve in the capacity of Reapers. One Hässlich named Hulda, targeted a Grimm named Marie Kessler. See also * Trolls of note * Appearances of trolls External Links * * * Trolls at Wikipedia * Appearances Comics * Avengers 1 - Rock Trolls * Black Betty 1 - Goat-eating troll. * Black Betty Halloween ComicFest 1 - Goat-eating troll. * Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 2 15 - Trolls invade New York! * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 102 - Rock Trolls. * Journey Into Mystery 99 * Journey Into Mystery 125 - Flying trolls. Television * Grimm: Pilot - Hulda, a Hässlich. * Grimm: Leave It to Beavers - Sal Butrell, a Hässlich. Films * Journey to the Center of the Earth - Troll girl. References